stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
303: Amnesio
Amnesio, A.K.A. Experiment 303, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to wipe the memories of anyone he zaps in the eyes with the rays from his own; a certain password spoken while he's within earshot reverses the process for all of those affected. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is helping people with memory problems. He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. He was activated by a wave while his pod was on top of a sand castle. 303 was eventually captured by Gantu and given to Hämsterviel, who promptly lost his memory after being zapped. Was rescued in "Snafu." Appearance Amnesio is a small blue beetle-like creature with a round body, two thick arms, two thick legs, a purple mark on his stomach, two large wings on his back with purple spots on them, a round face with large black eyes, a little mouth and two antennae. Special Abilities Amnesio can produce red rays from his eyes that erase the memories of anyone hit in the eyes. He holds the stored memories in pouches under his wings. If his victims ingest the pouch with their memories in it, their memories will be fully restored. Weaknesses If Amnesio hears the password "ohana", the memories of all of his victims will be restored. (How Jumba knew the word, which is Hawaiian, and why he chose that particular word are unknown.) Stitch! Amnesio made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where he used his powers on Stitch, Jumba, Gantu, Hämsterviel and Reuben. It is revealed that Amnesio holds the stored memories in pouches under his wings. If his victims ingest the pouch with their memories in it, their memories will be fully restored. Only Amnesio knows whose pouch belongs to whom. Not only that, it is shown that when Amnesio's powers are used on Stitch, he returns to his original programming since he is nothing but instinct in that state. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-15h42m45s240.png|Amnesio's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h12m18s82.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h12m22s129.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h11m26s61.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h11m38s128.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h14m14s195.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h41m29s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m00s234.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h42m37s81.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h42m51s226.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m19s205.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m31s33.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m40s136.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m49s243.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h20m19s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m57s43.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h12m57s167.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h45m14s110.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h39m05s248.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h46m06s109.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h13m52s7.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h16m11s108.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h40m13s191.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-21h17m57s62.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h38m44s79.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h15m36s14.png|About to wipe Lilo, Stitch and Gantu's memories vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h21m46s134.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h18m43s67.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h38m35s214.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h37m18s216.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h36m44s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-21h15m40s241.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h36m05s100.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h43m39s196.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h26m10s193.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h44m21s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h25m48s142.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h27m50s182.png|Wiping Jumba's memory vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h24m45s111.png|Wiping Pleakley's memory Vlcsnap-2013-03-22-15h11m50s149.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h29m00s95.png|Gantu releasing Amnesio vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h29m46s61.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h29m24s85.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h30m06s249.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h46m58s123.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h47m07s233.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h34m58s116.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h30m29s220.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h30m39s94.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h31m07s92.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h31m33s74.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h31m58s113.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h32m19s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h32m24s112.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h33m25s183.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h33m37s55.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h33m14s47.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h34m01s62.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h34m11s95.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h34m17s193.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h34m37s163.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h32m49s56.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h21m59s0.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h23m12s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-21h15m58s159.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h23m28s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h23m56s167.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h23m36s213.png|Wiping Hamsterviel's memory vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h23m44s36.png ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-35-24.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h23m18s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h23m38s1.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h41m19s254.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h41m24s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h23m42s145.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h44m15s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h07m02s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h17m13s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h08m01s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h11m18s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-17h25m04s168.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h46m55s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m42s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h38m43s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h14m12s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h12m09s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h45m37s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h32m00s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m19s118.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png screenCapture 11.07.13 0-22-20.jpg screenCapture 11.07.13 0-14-26.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 21-01-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m30s199.png screenCapture 28.01.13 10-08-13.jpg|Amnesio in Stitch! anime screenCapture 26.02.13 19-36-38.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 19-37-18.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 19-43-12.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 19-43-41.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 19-44-19.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 10-09-07.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 15-12-15.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 19-45-55.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 19-46-41.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 19-47-04.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 15-13-22.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 15-13-56.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-24-51.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-25-42.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-26-07.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-27-13.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-27-30.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-27-58.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-28-23.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-28-55.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-29-34.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-29-59.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-37-41.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-38-02.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-41-11.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-45-41.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-48-08.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-49-59.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-50-19.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-51-09.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-52-30.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-53-12.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-56-15.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-56-44.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-03-51.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-04-39.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-05-00.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-05-42.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-06-05.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-09-07.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-09-57.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-14-26.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-12-56.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-12-34.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-13-08.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-13-34.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-14-27.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-14-52.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-15-15.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-16-00.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-16-33.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-17-17.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-18-26.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-23-37.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 2-48-55.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-24-58.jpg panes53.jpg Trivia *The password which reverses Amnesio's memory-deleting powers is "ohana", a word which Jumba did not know of until well after Amnesio's creation. *Amnesio's pod color is yellow. *Amnesio is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 303 Primary function: Erases memories". *Amnesio's head appears in the game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Flying Experiments Category:Males